


The Perfect Fair Experience

by HoodedPenguin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental First Date, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: Emma was supposed to be supervising Henry and Paige until her son ditched her at moments noticed. She figured she was doomed to a night of boredom until she spotted a certain Madam Mayor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	The Perfect Fair Experience

“Where to first, kid,” she grabbed her newly purchased tickets. 

“Actually, me and Paige were going to go to the dumping tank, is that okay, Ma?” 

He flashed her a pair of his best puppy dog eyes. A sigh escaped her, “Yeah, sure, ki-”

“Cool, thanks, Ma!” 

She watched Henry run off with Paige as soon as she gave him the tickets. “Great. I’ll hang out by myself.” She flashed a smile at the booth manager and walked into the fair. 

The air was filled with the smell of junk food and screaming children. A pair of kids bumped into her as they passed her. She glanced behind her as they passed only for eyes to land on someone unexpected-- Regina. She walked toward the woman sitting at the area set up for exhausted fair-goers. The smile on her face only grew when she noticed the Mayor glaring at her phone. 

“Technology troubles?” She sat down on the seat across from her.

Regina looked up at her with a glare only to fade into the annoyed look reserved for her. “Sheriff, are you stalking me?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m off-duty, Madam Mayor, and I’ve spent way too many movie nights on your couch listening to you whine ove-” 

“I do not whine.” 

“Whine over Disney’s inaccuracies to be called Sheriff.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Fine, Emma, are you stalking me?” 

She grinned, jerking her head into the last direction she saw her son run in, “I was supposed to be here with Henry, but he ditched me for a girl.” 

Regina’s eyes lit up at the mention of her son’s name. “That’s pathetic.” 

She scoffed, “Yeah, yeah, why are you here? You know a fair is supposed to be fun, right?” 

“I was having fun.”

“Oh yeah, I could really tell from all that glaring.” 

Regina smiled, a small laugh escaping her. She grinned. “If I’m being honest, I’ve never been to a fair. Henry was never interested in them, and I had no one to go with.” 

She stood suddenly, holding her hand out to Regina, “Then let’s go.” Regina stared at her, quizzically, “What are you doing, Sher-- Emma?” 

“I’m giving you the proper fair experience.” 

She eyed her hand before sighing and reaching for it, “Fine. If it will get you to stop bothering me.” 

She scoffed, “You wish.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” 

She handed the teenager running the booth a ticket, “I’m winning you a stuffed animal.” 

She picked up the small ball and tossed it in the air a few times. Regina looked at her, doubtfully, “Why?” She sighed, “It’s part of the perfect fair experience. Trust me.” 

After she gained a begrudging nod, she aimed at the plastic bottles set up a couple of feet from her. She tossed the ball only to completely miss. “Uh. Well, I’m a little rusty, I guess.” She grabbed the other ball provided for her. The ball hit the bottle, only for it to shake and remain upright. “I almost had that one.” She grabbed the last ball and tossed it. “Damn, okay, one more try.” She gave the teenager at the booth another ticket. She missed all three shots again. “One more time.” 

After her fifth failed attempt, there was a line behind her grumbling impatiently. “Emma, it’s fine. I don’t need a stuffed animal.” 

“No, I will get you a stuffed animal.”

She reached into her pocket to grab a ticket only to feel nothing but lint. She turned around sheepishly, “Uh, Regina, can I borrow a ticket?” 

“I’m not encouraging you.” She sighed, “Okay, maybe I went a little overboard.” 

“You did.” 

She started to walk away, only to find her side empty. “Regina?” The woman was in her spot, handing the teenager a ticket. 

“I want to see what your obsession was all about.” She scoffed, walking back as the woman picked up a ball, “Well, just don’t be upset if you miss-” The sound of a bottle hitting the ground cut off her sentence. She blinked, frozen to her spot as Regina knocked down the last two bottles with ease. 

“Finally. Here’s your prize, Madam Mayor.” The teenager handed her a small stuffed bunny. 

Regina passed her with a small smirk, “You coming, Sheriff.” She huffed and trailed after the woman. Somehow she managed to ruin Regina’s first fair experience without even trying. 

“What’s next on the perfect fair experience?” 

She glanced at the Mayor, who wore a small smile. Well, maybe it wasn’t ruined yet. “Well, snacks are an important part of the fair experience.”

* * *

Regina eyed the fried pastry she held in her hand. She chomped into it eagerly, glancing up at her every so often. “Come on, try it.” 

“I don’t trust food from a truck.” 

She shot the woman a look. Regina sighed before gently biting a small piece of the fried pastry with her teeth. She paused her munching to watch her face. “Good?” 

Regina chewed the tiny bit before swallowing. She bit back her smile and stood, “Fine, we’ll try something else.” 

She quickly returned with two caramel apples and ignored the looks from nearby people. “Here, it’s a classic fair snack.” Regina rolled her eyes before grabbing the snack from her, “I think someone called the Sheriff’s office.” She shrugged, “David can handle the hysteria calls for tonight. But, now, we do the best part.”

* * *

She grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her threw the line, “Official Sheriff business!” The crowd grumbled as she reached the front of the line. 

“Come on, it’s almost Henry’s bedtime.” 

She flashed the worker an apologetic smile as she hurried onto the platform. Regina sat on the opposite side of her with a confused look. 

“The Ferris Wheel is the best part of the fair.” 

The ride started to move. “And why’s that?” 

She felt her cheeks heat up with a blush, “Uh, well, it’s the only time you and your date are really alone without the world watching.” 

Regina nodded, glancing at the view, “It is quiet up here.” She smiled, watching the moonlight bounce off Regina’s eyes. 

“The best part is at the top of the Ferris Wheel. It’s like you’re the only two people in the world.” 

The ride came to a stop as Regina looked her in her eyes. Damn. “You know, if this were a movie, it would be the part where the girl and the guy kiss for the first time.” 

Regina laughed, leaning forward as she spoke, “Really?” 

She nodded, her eyes flickering to the woman’s lips, “Yeah, it’s such a cliche.” 

“I hate cliches.” The two were inches from each other’s faces— their breathing almost in sync. 

“Me too,” she muttered before leaning forward and capturing the other woman’s lips. 

She melted into her touch as she felt a wave of adrenaline shoot through her. Her fingers ran through the brunette’s short hair as Regina pulled on the collar of her jacket. Suddenly, the ride started to move and return them to the ground. Regina ripped herself from her embrace. She cleared her throat and scooted back into her seat. 

The Ferris Wheel lowered them to the ground with a small squeak. Henry stood on the other side of the fence. “Hey, Mom.” Regina hurried off the ride and toward her son. She followed behind her awkwardly. “Hello, Henry, did you have a good time?” He grinned before stifling his yawn, “Yup.” Regina rubbed his shoulder. “Well, it’s almost your bedtime. You should get home," she kissed Henry on the cheek before turning to her, "thank you for the perfect fair experience, Emma.” 

She nodded dumbly as Regina turned and left. As she watched her walk away, Henry glanced up at her. “Ma, you have something on your lips.” 

She coughed and quickly led Henry in the opposite direction, “What? No, I don’t. Did you and Paige enjoy my tickets?” He nodded, his mind completely forgetting his comment as he jumped into the details of his night. She touched her lips with a faint smile as he talked. When she got back to the loft, she found the small stuffed animal on top of her bed.


End file.
